


Red and Green

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Red and Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing the Advent Gang, Natasha goes AWOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Melinda/Natasha stories in this year's Femslash Yuletide are in the same universe and chronological unless stated otherwise!

Despite being warned against it, Natasha had started a solo campaign against the Advent Gang. She'd all but disappeared in the process, too. She'd stopped responding to Melinda's texts and hadn't come over in days.

Melinda suspected she was holed up somewhere, working on the case, chasing down leads. Frustrating, at best, since they'd been working the case together. At worst, it lined her up for disciplinary action.

Well. Maybe not. No doubt Natasha would have to go fully rogue for disciplinary action to be brought against her.

Melinda sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk. Spread out on the desk in front of her were scattered pages from the ever-growing file on the Advent Gang. She'd been working on building the details on Jolly's file. Natasha had sent in the man's legal name a few hours before—Billy Handler—and with that information on hand she'd been able to bulk out the file a bit better. Known associates. Possible identities for other members of the Advent Gang.

Speaking of—

Her computer pinged and Melinda pulled up the newest file from analytics. Finally, a return on the images they'd sent down of the burglars who'd baked the diamond tiara.

Three retina matches. Three IDs.

Melinda printed the files off, cross-referencing them against Handler's associates. 

The first identification was for Handler himself, which gave them the grand theft charge in addition to the arson charge.

The other two were names Natasha had already found and sent in. Lucas Greaves. Danny Brockway.

 _'Positive matches on LG and DB for tiara theft,'_   she texted to Natasha. 

 _'Спасибо.*'_   The response came quickly, especially given that she'd been radio silent for days. Melinda frowned at the cyrillic on her screen, expecting Greaves and Brockway would be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody before the day was out. Maybe Natasha would come in with them, instead of just dropping them in chains at the front door.

 

Sure enough, Melinda was still sitting at her desk, working late, when an alarm announcing unauthorized people on campus property started to blare.

At first glance it looked like Greaves wore red, head to toe, and Brockway wore green. Upon closer examination, Melinda realized they'd been doused in paint. She suspected that would've been an interesting story to hear, but Natasha was no where in sight.

"Don't let her get us!" Greaves shouted, twisting his head back and forth and looking around as they led the two cuffed men deep into HQ.

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"Th-the crazy dark-haired bitch!"

Dark haired. Interesting. So Nat was wearing a disguise on top of it all, probably so that no one would connect the Avengers with the vigilante running around and rounding up the Advent Gang.

She suspected, though, that the media would get wind of the 'dark-haired' woman working the case before long, though. It was a almost week to Christmas—Natasha would be picking up the pace and pulling the rest of them in, now that there were three in custody already. 

 

 _'Come home,'_ she texted Natasha later that night. She didn't expect a response. Didn't get one, though she was sure Natasha had seen the message.

There was a package on her coffee table, though. The wrapping was half red, half green, and looked like it had been doused in the same paint that Greaves and Brockway had been.

Inside a short note read,  _'Sorry about the paint. Three down, four to go. Eight days to Christmas. Open one of these a day.'_

Beneath the note were eight small boxes, each with a date leading up to Christmas written in neat printing on top of them. She sighed and shook her head, putting the box aside and wondering what Natasha had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> _*Thank you_
> 
>  
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
